1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices used for interacting with the touch-sensitive electronic display of a computer, and more particularly relates to devices and related methods for interacting a device by harvesting the electric field of touch-sensitive electronic display of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices have been created till now for interacting with the touch-sensitive electronic display of a computer, such as Stylus. With the increase in popularity of the IPAD's, various game applications have been created for user's entertainment which allows users to interact with the display of the computers. Such games are played by the users with the help of stylus, fingers and other objects.
These interactive devices work on the principle of having either with capacitive sensors or optical sensor are configured for receiving communication from the interactive display of the computer. The simplest way is stylus which can send additional information about the writing angel or applied pressure into the touch screen device. Such devices works on creating variations in patterns in order to identify the toys, thus only predetermined codes may be transferred over the touch screen device.
Conventionally companies have produced little plastic figures with a conductive surface of the lower side and if touched by a user, they create a pattern which the touch screen device to identify for use in a game play. A game application installed in the processor of the computer can determine the game piece and its orientation, and provide an interaction between game pieces and the touch screen of the computer based on their location and orientation.
Generally, they are identified by a touch screen device's software on the specific conductive pattern. Such devices are passive and need no extra power supply to operate, just the touch from the user. However, the number of patterns is limited by the possible combination of pattern and the maximum number of touch points on the screen at time (normally 10).
Also, various other interactive devices operate through the use of battery for conducting various processes directed by the processor of the computer. These battery operated interacted devices require a lot of power to operate various sensors attached on the devices.
Therefore, there is a need of an interactive device which utilizes the electric field produced from the interactive touch-screen display as the power source. Further, the interactive device should have one or more electrodes to transfer data over the touch screen sensitive to the processor of the computers.